$\left[\begin{array} {ccc} 4& 4& 4& 4\\ 2& 2& 2& 2 \end{array}\right]$ What are the dimensions of the matrix?
Solution: The first dimension is the number of rows in the matrix. There are $2$ rows. The second dimension is the number of columns in the matrix. There are $4$ columns. In conclusion, the dimensions of the matrix are $2\times 4$.